The Way Home
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: A spell is messed up, creating all kinds of problems. one being both Kagome and a girl named Kali vanishing. How will they get home? and when given the chance, will they still really want to leave? InuKag MurSan SessOOC
1. Switching places

**Chapter One**__

Japan, Feudal era, just out side of Naraku's castle 9:30PM  
  
An old woman chanted slightly as she worked inside a dark, musty hut. Her gnarled old hands moved with more ease then one thought a women her age should posses. Her dark brown eyes focused intently at the task before her, ignoring the man that stood but inches from her.

Naraku smiled as he watched the old witch work. Soon his plain would be in effect, and the wench Kagome would be out of the way for good. And if all went according to plain, he would have all he had ever wanted. "Hag, how much longer until the spell is completed?"

"Calm yourself. The spell is nearly done. Give me what you promised, and I shall say the final incantation." her voice sounded like that of a young women, not fitting the image before him. Shaking his head, Naraku dismissed the issue as an illusion.

Instead, he grabbed the small pouch at his waist and tossed it carelessly onto the table where the witch worked. "It's all there. Now finish this. I want that girl gone from here now."

"I say again, calm yourself. All you asked for will be done." closing her eyes, she started to chant, softly at first, but soon her words were echoing off the walls of the small hut. The bowl before her began to glow red, the contents held within seemed to explode into the air, creating a circle.

An image of a girl, at first blurry, then as sharp as if she stood in the room before them appeared. She had long, silver-blue hair and midnight blue eyes. Her smile was almost as acidic as Naraku's often was.

"_That_, is not the girl I spoke of hag."

"No, it is not. She in the one to hold young Kagome within her. The girl's mind is strong and she is from Kagome's time. The others will not find her. Watch as the two become one...." as she said this, an image of Kagome appeared next to the other girl. Slowly, the two images moved toward on another.

"This was _not_ what we agreed upon!" without thinking, he slammed his fist down onto the glowing bowl, crushing it and the remaining contents in it. He had been so close to achieving his goal.

The screech of the old women brought him out of his thoughts. The image of the girl and Kagome had come together just as he had smashed the bowl, they where passing through one another then a blast of light filled the hut. What ever had just happened, was _not _good....

//**//

_America, present day, small motel in New York City, 9:30 PM  
_  
She smiled down at the man beneath her as she pinned his hips down to the floor, her silver-blue hair forming a curtain about her body. Her unbuttoned gray shirt grazed against his skin as she leaned down to lightly bit his ear, her breasts inches away from his chest. "Now, would you mind telling me what I want to know John? I'm getting board just sitting here like this...."

"Okay! I'll talk! Benny was the one who sold me the stuff. He gets it from some guy in his building. Now, can we get onto more.....entertaining things?" the man muttered, his voice slightly slurred, shivering slightly as he felt her tong slide down the side of his face.

"Yes, _lets_ move on to something more entertaining. Like locking you up for a year or two, hmm?" that got a response. The man below her stiffened as if she a punched him. As he shook his head in denial, a crooked smile appeared on Kali's face. "Why do you think I'm here?"

reaching behind her, she withdrew the gun which had remained hidden in the holster at the back of her belt. "That's right love, I'm the one that's been tracking you since you got into the city. Put your hands above your head! Ned, he's all your's buddy!"

static sounded before Ned's reply came from the small pendent shaped radio about her neck. "Thank's Kali, you know, you should start to think about joining the force, you'd make a good agent."

"I make a better bounty hunter, but thanks. And hurry up, I'm getting cold up here." the only reply she got was a chuckle before the door was shoved open.

A man with short black hair and laughing green eyes stepped into the room. With his gun pointed at the head of the man beneath Kali, he began to laugh when he saw him struggling as if his life depended on it to get out from underneath the half clothed girl. "Fast enough for you?"

shrugging her shoulders, she finished the last button on her shirt before replying. "Yeah, I -- hold on, I feel dizzy. Something isn't....right....." Kali William's image began to fade in and out slightly before vanishing completely from the room.

//***//

_Japan, Feudal era, on the outskirts of the bone eater's well, 9:30PM_

Kagome was going to kill them. Koga and Inuyasha had been standing there for an hour snarling at one another. "Will you two cut it out? God, this ridiculous!"

"Just shut your mouth! This is between me and Koga, it has _nothing_ to do with you!"

Kagome say red, standing to her full height, she marched over to Inuyasha and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Is that so, Inuyasha? So if I choose to leave with Koga right now you'll have no problem with --"

"Over my dead body will that stinking wolf put his flea ridden paws on you!"

"What right do you have to say things like that? You picked Kikyo, remember? You have no right to decide who I do anything with!"

As the two continued to argue, Koga began to get impatient. Before he could step into the argument however, Both Sango and Miroku stepped in his way. "Before you go, we would like to ask your intentions toward Kagome. As you can see, Inuyasha's seem to be....shall we say less then honorable at this time --"

"I heard that monk! And like your one to talk!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder before getting back to his argument with Kagome. But when he looked at her again, she noticed, she was grasping her stomach in pain and her face was unnaturally white. "Kagome, what's wrong? Kagome, talk to me! What's the matter?"

"I don' know -- I feel dizzy, something...isn't right...."

"Kagome!!" both Koga and Inuyasha called out her name just as her form began to deteriorate into thin air. A split second later, a flash of light filled the sky, and the smell of spearmint washed over the aria. On the ground where Kagome had just been, a girl with long silver-blue hair sat. Her midnight blue eyes stared at them focused and glazed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?!" At Inuyasha's voice, the Kali looked up and gasped. Standing on shaky legs, she staggered back and did what she always did in situations like this. She pointed her gun at the sky and fired once, then pointed it at the monsters before her.

"Stay back or I'll blow your brains out! Where the hell am I?" her words came out slow and awkward sounding It had been a long time since she had last needed to speak Japanese and her speech suffered for it.

Ignoring her questions and her request, both Inuyasha and Koga moved toward her. Without a second thought, she pulled the trigger, only to feel a sharp pain in her left shoulder and chest. As she went crashing into a nearby tree, Kali realized her gun must have backfired.

"Wench, if you do not tell me where you have taken my Kagome I will tare you apart!"

"I don't know anyone named Kagome. And I think I've done a rather good job of ripping myself apart, don't you think?" with that, her head went limp against the tree she leaned on, blood slowly dripping down from the gashes over her upper body, coating her clothing and the ground. 


	2. Warning! Contains lime!

**here's the next chapter of The Way home. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh! And I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters....**

Chapter Two

_America, present day_

Kagome landed, much to her horror, on top of a strange man's naked chest. Screaming, she began smashing her fists on the man's head until he passed out. Her eyes were tightly closed as she continued to shower the man's head with punches.

"Miss, I think he's out cold -- now, mind telling me what happened to Kali and who you are?" At his voice, Kagome jumped. She quickly turned to find a tall, well built man who looked to be in his late thirties standing behind her, his gun slightly lowered.

"Who are you? Where are the others and Where am I?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the man flinched slightly. Kali had always told him he should have paid more attention to the linguist who had come in to teach him. He could hear and see her in his mind 'Come on Ned, you never know when someone from our home land will pay us a visit!'. He hated it when she was right! "I'm Ned Tomson, I'm a...I guess you could call me a cop. Your in the center of New York City, and no one was in here with you other then that guy you landed on. Now that I've answered your questions, mind answering mine?"

His speech began slow, but soon picked up speed and accuracy. He grinned slightly, the thought 'just like riding a bike' popped into his head. "America? I'm in America?!" the girls out burst brought him back to the issue at hand.

Sighing, he waved his hand for her to move away from the man and the bed. When she did so, he removed his handcuffs and placed them on the drug dealer. "Yeah, let me guess, your --"

"Hold on, your a demon! How can this be, your in my time!"

"Okay, well, aside from not being from around here your obviously a priestess. Mind telling me where I can find my friend?"

"I have no idea what your talking about. One minute I'm with Inuyasha and the others, arguing about....something and the next I start feeling really dizzy and, well, I'm here..."

"Inuyasha....wait, I've read about that demon! Or, rather, half demon. He lived in...." Ned's eyes became wide and he backed away from Kagome in terror. This was the girl who had caused..... "We need to get you back to the past as soon as possible. It's not safe for you here Miss.Kagome. In this time, Naraku still rules all."

_Japan, Feudal era_

" It's too late to cry I love you. The wind still blowing, my heart still aching. One side of my eyes see tomorrow, And the other one see yesterday I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again. Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes....." Kali's voice slowly drifted off when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. It was the little fox demon who had hidden behind the giant two-tailed cat earlier.

"What did you do with Kagome? Why did you take her away? What did she ever --"

"Kid, I keep telling you people, I don't know a Kagome -- though the name dose sound kinda familiar. But I still have no idea who it is you people are telling me I kidnapped!"

"Then where is she?"

"I wish I knew kid, that way I could get the hell out of here. Where am I by the way?"

"Your not to fare from the bone eaters well --"

"woh! Hold it! You mean the replica of the well, right? The one located in the park on 4th avenue, right?"

"What's an av-enue?"

"Oh god...." taking a deep breath, she looked around her. The air was clear -- almost too clear for her city raised lungs. Not trash littered the green grass and no lights other then the moon and stares showed in the sky. "Tell me I'm NOT in Japan! For the love of god tell me I'm not in Japan! No! Better yet, don't tell me I'm in japan during the feudal era -- can you do that? Please tell me you can do that!"

The fox child blinked twice, then went screaming for someone named Inuyasha to save him. At that name, Kali's head lifted in shock. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was not only in a different country, but a different time as well.

But if this was when she thought it was, it might all work out for the better. If she played her cards right, she'd have the chance to save her world from two of the greatest evils it had ever known....

She just hoped her sister wouldn't get into too much trouble while she was gone.

_America, present day_

A women with short, curly black hair lay naked from the waist up, on top of a fully naked man. As he tried to reach for her chest, she moved out of his reach. Clicking her tong, she slowly began to tie his hand to the head board of the bed. "Now, this is MY night, remember? You just lay back and let me play."

"Aurora, if you keep playing the way you have been since I got here, I'm going to die!"

"Don't be silly Gray!" her light blue eyes glowed with mocking innocence as she ran her hand along his lower stomach.

The man beneath her stiffened -- but not in the way she liked. "My names Leo. Who the hell is Gray?"

Pausing for a moment, she looked down at him with a mix of confusion and mistrust. A second later understanding dawned on her. She fought back a growing smile and frowned as fiercely as she could manege."Wait, what do you mean your Leo? Gray is -- oh god, I picked up the wrong guy! Fuck! You were next weeks conquest damn it! Why did you come over --"

"What do you mean 'conquest'?! What the hell are you, some kind of whore?"

"Because I believe in free love I'm a whore?! Well, what the fuck dose that make you? You were with not one, not two, but THREE women last month. AT THE SAME TIME!"

"How did you find out about that?!" Was all he could get out before they both burst out laughing. He lightly trailed his fingers over Aurora's right breast. "So much for role playing..."

"Well, it might have gone a lot better had you let me know that's what you were in the mood for love." she gasped out. Quickly pushing her skirt out of the way, she lower herself onto her impatient lover. That was when the pounding on her door started. Letting out a cry of frustration she lowered her head to Gray's chest. "Are we EVER going to be able to do this?!"

The pounding became louder and more urgent. When Aurora started to move toward the door, Gray quickly leaned up and bit lightly on one of her puckered nipples. "Don't get it. Let them knock until their fucking hand goes numb. We haven't been together like this for almost a month. Now, I don't know about you but that's a hell of a long time for me to go without sex with a women."

biting her lip, she brought her upper body closer to his mouth. "As apposed to sex with a man?"

"Well, since I'm a man, then, yeah...." his voice trailed off as he took her offering in his mouth and began to suck lightly.

Laughing huskily, she moaned deep in her throat. Then using a tone of scornful shock, she shook her index finger at him. "oh, how dirty! What a --"

The pounding one the door had turned into the door being broken down. Aurora screamed, then scrambled under the covers to hide her naked body. It was then Ned walked in, a young women in tow behind him. Aurora saw red.

"You fucking bastard! You didn't think that maybe, just MAYBE I was doing something --"

"This is more important. You can always fuck later --"

"Sure, easy for you to say! You have a wife at home! I haven't gotten a chance to be with my boyfriend in 3 weeks, 4 days, and 8 hours!"

"Aurora --"

"3 weeks, 4 days, and 8 hours Ned! Your sure this couldn't wait for like an hour or two?!"

"This is Kagome -- she just dropped in from Japan." was all he said, pushing the black haired girl in front of him.

"I don't care -- you mean. This is -- oh FUCK! Gray, love, I'm sorry. I need you to go home. We'll get together tomorrow, okay?"

"But --"

"I'm so sorry, you need to go though -- now." holding the covers over her breasts she bent over, grabbed his clothing and handed them to him. "You change, and I'll go take a very cold shower. A VERY cold shower. Ned, you had BETTER not be lying about who this girl is, or your dead dude!"  



	3. Hello again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or any of it's fucking characters. And if you didn't know that, well then love, you must have ridden on the little bus as a child, didn't you?

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time – crazy times my friends, crazy times. Anyway, let me know what you think – I'm taking the story into a new direction…let me know what you think! Thanks loves!

shrew

**Chapter three **

Japan, Feudal era

It had been two days since Kali had fallen into her current predicament, and her captors didn't seem too inclined to let her go. It was night already and they head untied her hands so she could eat. However, she was disinclined to eat anything she had first seen living. So instead of partaking of her dinner, she spent the time playing with her cheap Wal-Mart brand lighter and ignoring her growling stomach.

The group watched in mild fascination as Kali flicked the lighter on and off. When the little fox boy had started to come closer to her, Kali intentionally kept the flame on high and ran her fingers through it until they were black.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really, now kid, want to get out of my face? I'm not a people person."

When tears began to spill from the child's eyes, Kali's harsh expression softened. Reaching out, she quickly took the little fox into her arms before he could run away. "I'm sorry kid, I'm not very good at talking with people." hugging him closely to her, Kali took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. It had been a trying day. In fact, ever since she had fallen into this mess she's felt like crying.

As the little fox demon shuddered and gave way to his own tears, Kali rubbed a hand up and down his small quivering back. A song she had learned long ago popped into mind as she slowly rocked the boy in her arms.

"So... On the first night a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere. So... On the second night the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz. Sound life..." her voice slowly fades as the child starts to snore lightly. Smiling, Kali looked over at the black haired women who sat on the opposite side of the fire. "Care to put him to bed? Don't want me making him vanish into thin air as well do you?"

As the woman stood to fetch the young fox demon, she regarded Kali with a knowing look. "You are not what you seem. Something tells me that you enjoy making yourself seem more malicious then you actually are. I am Sango. The man sleeping to the right of us is Miroku, and the demon sleeping below that tree there is Koga."

"What of the half demon?"

"How did you know he was only half demon?"

"A...um, lucky guess?"

Sango lifted one eyebrow as if to say 'do I look like I was born yesterday?'. Kali turned her head and started whistling a tuneless song. Sango rolled her eyes and picked up Shippou. "What ever you say Miss…?"

"Kali. Who's that little guy you have there?"

"This is Shippou and that over there is Kirara." Kali looked over to the two tailed cat Sango had indicated with some interest. The sound of her new acquaintance's voice brought her back out of her own thoughts. "You have a strange name, I've never heard of it's like before."

"Well, not many parents want to name their children something that means goddess of darkness." At Sango's horrified expression, Kali raised a hand for her to stay silent. "They weren't bad parents before you ask. They were just old fashioned in believing that when you had twins, one was pure and sweet, and the other was evil and vindictive."

"Is that why you act the way you do?"

"Hey, if their going to tell you you're a born bitch, why not act the part, you know? After all, I didn't want to disappoint them by being a good girl like Aurora."

"Your sister?"

"Little sister by exactly one minute five seconds."

"What dose her name mean?"

"Goddess of light. Complete opposite of mine. We are night and day, dark and light, sinful and soulful. 'With the birth of yin and yang, a path will form for all. One will lead us all to hell, the other will bring us joy and wealth.'.

"My grandmother used to say that every time she would come to visit. She was the one who actually convinced my mother and father to name me and my sister what they did. I was born to bring the world into darkness, and my sister was born to vanquish me before I could…"

Kali looked off into the distance, pushing back the old pain that filled her heart. Though her mother and father had taken care of her and made sure she had everything she needed, they had kept themselves at a distance. When she had been younger, she hadn't understood. It was only when she had turned thirteen that she realized they were afraid her 'darkness' would taint them.

"That must have been hard for you to deal with as a child…"

Sango's voice brought her back from her reminiscing. Looking at the older woman before her, she smiled slightly. The fact she could read her so easily made Kali anxious. Shrugging the feeling off, she turned to examine the others in the group – paying special attention to Inuyasha.

_Funny how in this time he doesn't look like the violent, bloodthirsty monster he is…_

As if sensing her gaze, Inuyasha turned to meet her narrowed gaze. "What the fuck are you looking at bitch!"

"Nothing much obviously!" Kali snapped before she was able to stop herself. Cursing loudly in English, she looked away from the angry half breed and stood up. Everyone in camp got up at the same time, weapons ready and aimed at her.

It was then she picked up a very familiar aura. Glancing over her shoulder and up at the sky, a look of real fear crossed her face. "No…there's no fucking way he's here…I'm imagining things. I have to be!" looking over at Inuyasha, she pointed in the direction she had been looking. "Dog-face! You smell anything strange – anything that --"

"Sesshomaru…" was all he said before bounding off in that direction, followed closely by Koga and the monk. Kali fell to her knees, her eyes stricken, and her face white as a sheet. She heard Sango call out her name, but she couldn't pull herself out of her thoughts…

_He's dead. I watched him die. I sat back and watched the only man ever loved die. He can't be here. It's impossible…isn't it?_

The truth of the situation hit her. She was in the past. This Sesshomaru wouldn't know her. This Sesshomaru was not _hers_. So of course he would be alive. And he wouldn't know her. He hadn't met her yet.

_Which means there's still a chance that I can save him._

Turning to Sango, she smiled weakly and made her face as blank as she could. "I'm fine. Just some stuff on my mind. I think I'm getting creeped out by all this demon stuff." Kali knew Sango wasn't buying that, but what else could she tell the other woman? That she was freaked out because a dead lover had risen from the grave?

_America, Present Day_

"Why? Why of all days did you have to pick today to come? I would have had no problems protecting you after I had gotten laid, but before? Geh, I almost wish you dead!" Aurora shouted to the sky in English, glaring every so often at Kagome. Though she know it was not really the girls fault, she was still pissed and horny as hell. Not a good combination.

"Ned…what is she saying? And why is she glaring at me like that?" Kagome whispered after Aurora's third out burst. Ned's mouth was closed into a tight line and his eyes flashed red a little as he sniffed the air.

"Never mind her for right now. We had problems. He's picked up your sent already. We need to move faster. Get on my back, and I'll start running. Don't worry about Aurora, she'll be fine."

Kagome nodded soundlessly and complied, warping her arms loosely around the large man's neck. Just then something crashed down in front of them. Kagome blinked, trying to see through the clouds of dust that now covered the aria. The fist thing she saw was read…then silver. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

The half demon took a step forward, ignoring Ned's threatening growl, his eyes locked on the young woman. He had changed over the years. He looked more mature. He seemed more sure of himself. He seemed…cold….

"Kagome? Is that you?" his voice was horse, as if he wasn't used to talking. At her node, he stared to rush forward, only to have a sword drawn and pointed at his throat. He took his eyes off Kagome only long enough to measure up his opponent. As the wind blew her curling black hair away from her face, he got a good look at her face. A smirk formed on his lips as he reached out and snapped her sword in half with one hand.

"Where's your sister Aurora? You should know better then to go playing with the big-boys without her."

"Fuck you! I may not be as strong as my sister you monster, but if you come any closer to that girl, I'll purify your ass with every ounce of life force I have left!"

A cold smile lifted the other corner of his mouth as he leaned in close to her, her Amber eyes staring coldly into her light blue ones. "Your welcome to try. But I think we both know that without your sister, you have no hope of defeating me. Besides, we had a deal, didn't we Aurora?"

She drew back, pain crossing her face as she looked away. "It was a mistake. I never should have--"

"A little late now for guilt, isn't it?" He mocked harshly as he pushed past her, his eyes once again focused on Kagome, who now looked scared and unsure. He silently cursed. He hadn't wanted her to see his harsher side. Not yet anyway.

He had lost her once before, he wasn't losing her again. The fact that she was in the arms of another man was enough to make his eyes flash red. But he pushed back his demon blood, knowing she would have no idea what she was doing to him by just being there.

"Put her down or die on the spot. Your choice."

Ned snorted and tightened his grip on Kagome, his eyes flashing red as well. Ha made sure he spoke in English so the girl could not understand their conversation. "You think she would go with you if you kill me? You think she'll go with you alone now? Smell the air my friend, she is terrified of you right now."

Inuyasha snarled and flexed his claws. But he didn't move. Ned was right, Kagome didn't know him like this. She didn't know the harsh life he had lived for so long without her. She didn't know the Inuyasha who had sold his soul to the devil for more power when he had lost her…

Nodding his head stiffly, he averted his eyes for them both. "Fine. Follow me, we'll go to my place…it's good to see you Kagome. I've missed you…"


	4. Angry gods

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Please don't take what little money I have away!

**Chapter Four**

_Japan, Feudal era_

Kali snapped her fingers twice and focused on her stereo back in her time. Taking a deep breath, as she forced it to materialize before her, pain coursing through her whole body. Ignoring the gasps and curses around her, she turned the volume up to it's max, and let her finger hover over the power button. "Sango, Shippou, please cover your ears for a second."

Without waiting for their responses, she hit power. _Soilwork's _No More Angels began to play. Closing her eyes briefly, she smiled as the first few verses washed over her.

_Bring punishment to get hold of me  
So cold like a glance from my eyes   
Accept the way it's meant to be  
A mental sacrifice _

Sacrifice...that one work snapped her out of the trance the blaring music had put her in. She was about to screw everything up by standing here, wasting time listening to a song she had on CD at home. Grabbing Sango and Shippou's hands, Kali darted through the forest in the opposite direction Inuyasha and Koga had gone.

"What is that thing! And what is it yelling!" Sango asked as she covered one of her ears with her free hand.

"'_Walking the thread that's so precious to me. A secret part of my history. My time- to short as nothing beckons to me...'. _lord, _Soilwork_ are my gods!" Kali shouted as she took them in a few circles, knowing it would mess up their scents. As she became aware of the crying Kitson, she tossed him up into the air and caught him in the cradle of her arm. "Sorry little one, we'll be safe in a few."

"These are your gods speaking? What have we done to anger them so?" Sango's statement almost sent Kali falling.

"No, those are...look, it's a just a saying. It means they rock my world, which means I like them. A lot. Now, Sango, I need the sent councillor that I know you've had to use on yourself and that Kagome girl if you spend this much time around demons."

"What for? neither one of us is in heat."

"I need to douse my sent out completely or their will be a massive problem."

"I...I don't understand..."

Kail looked over her shoulder. The awareness that had slowly faded away over the years was coming back with a vengeance. She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze looking through the woods for the owner of a scent so new, yet just as well known to him. Could feel the emotions that he never showed on his face. Forcing back the tears she knew were useless, she stopped and turned to look at the older woman. "Trust me. Just this once, please trust me..."

_America, Present Day_

"Give her here. Your not holding her right." Inuyasha snarled in English after they had been walking for a few miles. Ned had Kagome cradled in his arms bridal style. And with that girls short skirt, the fucking demon's hands were on her bare skin which was doing a number on his mood.

"_Inuyasha_, I think I know how to hold a woman." Ned needled, a smug smile on his lips. And just to piss the dog-demon off a little more, he leaned his face in closer to Kagome's. "Hey pretty lady, how are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess...can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing love."

Shooting a look over at Inuyasha as he started growling again, Kagome bite down lightly on her bottom lip before turning back to Ned. "It that...is he really Inuyasha?"

Ned's smile faded slightly, and he looked away. This was a topic he had hoped she would not bring up until at least tomorrow. "He is...but he's not."

"Wh...what kind of answer is that!"

Inuyasha smiled from the side as he saw the old Kagome spark come back. It had been way to long since he'd seen it...seen her. His fingers flexed as he kept himself from reaching out for her. Ned's voice worked to bring him back from his thoughts.

"He is Inuyasha...but he's not _you're_ Inuyasha. He's not the person you were with just yesterday. He's --"

"Ned, shut your mouth or I'll rip your throat out. Give Kagome to me. Now." Inuyasha growled. The damned soft hearted demon had been seconds away from telling her...and she couldn't know. Not yet. He couldn't stand to see the horror and disgust in her eyes. He needed her to trust him. Not the old him...the old him didn't deserve her. And Inuyasha would be damned if that selfish son-of-a-bitch got his Kagome!

Aurora laughed softly beside him. Until just then he had forgotten all about the fallen priestess. "What's so funny bitch?"

"You are."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

She smiled and tapped her left pointer finger to her head. "I can pick up strong emotional thoughts when they present themselves, remember? And you know the 'son-of-a-bitch' who can't have your Kagome is you, right?"

"Shut up, and stay out of my head."

"I'm trying to darling, but; and I never thought I would ever have to say this to you, stop thinking so hard."

A nasty smile formed on Inuyasha's lips, though he turned his head so Kagome could not see it. Leaning closer to Aurora, he made a large show of smelling the air around her. "Want me to tell everyone about things _my_ senses are picking up on _you_?"

"Please! Everyone already knows. Ned and your little girlfriend walked in on me and my...friend. I was so pissed." the anger that had slowly faded away was slowly coming back. Looking over at the demon beside her, she pushed the sexual frustration back and focused on the task at hand. "I never knew you were once Inuyasha, Fang. When did you switch names? And how long has Ned known? Don't think I didn't notice how easily he adjusted to your 'new' name..."

"Ned's my friend. Your not. That entitles him to more info then you."

"Ned's not your friend. You have no friends. You killed them all."

Inuyasha, stopped short and dug his claws into Aurora's arms until blood started to flow. His amber eyes flashed, then stayed, bright red. "You want to talk about killing people? Well then, lets talk about how you killed your sister's lover. How you convinced her it was me. How I took the blame for _my brother's _death for you."

She lifted her head up, tears in her eyes. "It was an accident."

"You can't _accidently_ purify someone Aurora. You wanted him dead. You wanted your sister to suffer. And I can understand that to a point. Not only was she given almost all of your family's power, but she also had the love of one of the most influential demons in the world."

"Shut up Fang, or I'll let it slip to the girl who you really are."

"Do that, and your life ends."

Off to the side, Ned stood watching the two. Kagome was safely in Inuyasha's town house, sleeping off most of the difficult day. _those two are more alike then they would like to admit, though they both know it. And it drives them mad._ It was a shame Kali never got the chance to mate with Sesshomaru. It would have ended the fight for good. And Inuyasha and Aurora already made the perfect brother and sister...other then the really violent fighting they did.

Taking a step toward them, knowing the sound of his foot steps would set them on guard, she smiled widely. "Come on you two. You have all of tomorrow to kill each other. But for tonight, lets try and make Kagome happy? A lot has happened to her."

"Where is she?"

"In the big guest room on the second floor. She was asleep before her head even touched the pillow."

Inuyasha nodded, tossed one last glare at Aurora, then started toward his Kagome.


End file.
